Fiber containing composites offer many advantages that have led to wide spread use in a variety of applications. Conventional fiber containing composites contain fibers and a resin matrix material. These fiber-resin composites offer many advantages, such as a highly desirable strength to weight ratio. Despite the many beneficial properties of fiber-resin composites, these resin-containing composites do not offer the corrosion resistance and wear resistance desired for many applications.
Conventional fiber-resin composites have been employed as parts of aerospace components, automobiles, boats, ships, medical devices, sporting equipment, industrial equipment and electronic devices. While the strength to weight ratio exhibited by conventional composites offers many advantages in these applications, the unsatisfactory wear and corrosion resistance of the conventional composites often need costly inspection schedules and have short service lifetimes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for fiber containing composite materials that provide improved properties, such as corrosion and wear resistance.